Evans is so Distracting!
by when-will-the-lies-end
Summary: James is having a hard time concentrating during a Quidditch match, and thinking about Lily Evans isn't making it any better.  So, where will taking a Bludger to the arm leave him? J/L Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Okay, so I'm usually not **_**that **_**big on Lily/James fics, but lately, I have been. I love Sirius (my favorite Maraurder!)! I just wish he was in this story a little more. **_**Sigh…**_

**I know Peter isn't in this very much (I think I mentioned him once or twice), but I kind of hate him. Sorry, if you're a Peter fan! Who am I kidding? I've never met a Peter fan in my life!**

**Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**

James Potter didn't understand Lily Evans. Every other girl had fallen for his charm, and his devilishly handsome looks. But, Lily was different, somehow. She wasn't like every other girl. For one, she actually had an attention span greater than that of a First Year.

Lily was really getting to James, though. Every reject, insult, and diss she had thrown at him hurt. He was a bloody good actor, though. It's funny, how someone so young could have feelings this complex. He'd asked her out everyday, and everyday got the same result. Pain. Heart break. Sirius laughing at his misfortune. He wished he could put an end to all of them. None were fun, and caused him emotional problems that he would rather avoid. Well, except the Sirius one.

"Potter!" Speak of the devil. Sirius's voice had interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Black!" he mocked. Sirius glared. James glared back. "What?" James barked.

"Well, I was just calling to see how everything is going… you know, and to remind you that _we're in the middle of a bloody Quidditch game! _" Sirius hissed. "Oh, and I think that's a Bludger behind you."

James turned, giving him just enough time to become aware of his surroundings. He was on his broom, flying on the Pitch. Everything came back to him. They were playing Slytherin, for the Cup. He remembered the captain, Malfoy, sneering some insult at him and Sirius, something about them being incompetent on a broom. James didn't pay much attention, except for when Sirius had hexed his hair a bright, hot pink. He yelped as the Bludger narrowly avoided crashing into his arm.

**"And James Potter avoids the Bludger!" **Frank Longbottom's voice boomed throughout the Pitch. _Oooh, yeeeaaah… he's the announcer!_

Frank's voice spoke again. **"Malfoy scores! Gryffindor is now down by 40!"**

_40! What the bloody hell happened? _He soared up on his broom, gripping it tightly. He stopped when he was a about ten feet above everyone else. His eyes scanned the Pitch, looking for the familiar golden glint of the Golden Snitch. _Where is that little bugger?_

**"Wood passes to Diggory… intercepted by Malfoy!" **_What? I swear, the prat took some Felix Felicis before the match! He's supposed to stink! _**"Malfoy passes… back to Malfoy… goal! The score's now 200 - 150, Slytherin up." **_Damn our Keeper!_

James flew lower, closer to the ground. Perhaps the Snitch was flying low, too, and he couldn't see it from up there. He zoomed around the Pitch once-twice, but didn't see it. _Come on! Where it is?_

James was desperate, now. He was following around the Slytherin Chaser, a plump fourth year who could barely stay steady on his broom. _Was Slytherin really _that _desperate? _He had even taken to asking Sirius, and some of his other teammates if they had seen it. Sadly, none had, and if they did, were not paying attention. Well, in Sirius's case, he just yelled at James, telling him to get his lazy arse into gear and get it himself.

James sighed. This had proven to be quite impossible. He had easily caught the Snitch all those other times, but now was different, somehow. Maybe it was because his head wasn't a hundred percent in the game. Every so often - to often for James - Lily would become the center of his thinking. This wasn't something new, it was a common occurrence. He hated it, because Lily Evans was so distracting. Her flaming red hair was a sight to see when it matched so brilliantly with her emerald green eyes. The only problem was that it always did.

James found himself wanting to run up the Lily right now, and ask her out to Hogsmeade with him this weekend. Only, in his imagination, she actually said yes, and had that breathe taking smile on her face. She would run up in his arms, and swoon, her knees buckling at the contact. He would get a whiff of her intoxicating scent - something James had taken to simply calling Lily, as it was nothing he could recognize. She would- _Ugh! Evans is _so _distracting!_

**"Wood scores! Slytherin is up by 40!" **_Well, at least it's better than 50. Hmm… I wonder why each point const as 10, and not 1. I bet Evan's know, she's so smart. I wonder if she's watch me right now, from the stands…_

Damn it! Just thinking of the score brought him to Lily. He had to clear his head, and get focussed. There was no way he would get the Snitch if he wasn't concentrating.

_**Whoosh! **_

A Bludger had just shot off of Sirius's bat. It flew, and flew, losing height as it went along. It shot passes Wood, who did a fancy turn to avoid it, and kept zooming on.

Coincidentally, at that same moment, James had, at last, spotted the Snitch. _Thank Merlin! _He zipped off after it, going at speeds he had rarely achieved before. He leaned forward on his broom, letting the wind fly through his hair. _It's always messy, anyway. Why should I care?_

**"James Potter had spotted the Snitch!" **Frank announced. James hated when Frank did that. Yes, it was part of his job, but it told the other Seeker what was going on, and in a matter of seconds, he was on James's trail.

The Snitch was flying a few centimeters away from his fingertips, now. He could feel its wings fluttering on his fingertips. _Almost… there…. _

_**Crack!**_

That was the sound James heard as he flew to the ground. His mind was blank, except for one thought: _where did the Bludger hit? _He had been hit by one before, and this pain was way to similar. It was blinding, and shot up his arm, the suspected target area. He would cry out, if he could, but the air surrounding him was filling his lungs quickly, making it hard to breathe, let alone cry out.

There was a loud _**Bang! **_when he hit the ground on his back. He groaned, lifting his head up slightly to rub the back of it. He didn't feel the pain much - probably because it was numbing him. He was glad.

James tried to sit up, but found it seemingly impossible. His back ached, and his arm was bruised heavily. He found his vision growing fuzzy, and his brains seemed to be mush.

"Potter!" he heard over the commotion of the crowd. They were going crazy, jumping up and down, hollering things he couldn't make out. Some where attempting to get onto the Pitch, but were unsuccessful.

He looked up, and saw a brown blob - probably robes. It ran up to him, and dropped to its knees by his side. Now that it was closer, he could determine that it was a she. She wasn't just any she, but was a red-haired, green eyed, distracting she. Lily Evans.

Lily grabbed James's shoulders, and shook him gently. "Get up, Potter!" she commanded. Her voice sounded… scared? For him? His mind raced. Could Lily really _care _about him. It seemed silly. I mean, anyone would - he just fell from 30 bloody feet, after getting hit with a Bludger!

He felt something wiggling in his right hand, which, like his left, was clenched shut. It was round, and quite hard. It felt- _what am I doing? Describing it? I'm spending _way _to much time with Moony!_

He moved the object so that it was contained between his fingertips. It was a golden sphere, with tiny wings attached. They folded into the sides, and it stopped fluttering. The Snitch.

**"James Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins, 310 - 200!" **was the last thing James heard, before blacking out.

* * *

"Prongs!"

James let out a small groan, and his right hand flew to clutch his shoulder, where the Bludger had hit. His eyes were still closed, but he caught a faint whiff of a familiar potion he used to take, as a kid, for stomach aches. His mum would make it in the kitchen, and the green stuff tasted awful.

"He moved!" Sirius's voice said. "Moony! Evans! He moved!" _Evans!_

"We can see that, Sirius!" Remus snapped. James could practically _see _Lily rolling her eyes.

"Potter?" Lily said. Her voice was soft and gentle - something that James found rare when she was talking to him. James's eyes fluttered open.

"Prongs!" Remus and Sirius yelled. Sirius jumped up from his seat, and ran over to him.

"Prongsie, mate, you're alive!" Sirius cried, flinging his arms around James.

James pushed him off. "Ugh, get off me!" he said, as Sirius's elbow went into his bruised shoulder. The pain was murderous. It rippled through his entire arm, which was an unpleasant shade of blue.

Remus smirked. "Pads was very worried," he stated.

James groaned again, and rubbed his forehead. It was throbbing. He seemed to have the worst migraine known to man. He took a glance around. He was in the Hospital Wing, lying on the bed that Sirius, Remus, and Peter, had a habit of calling his, because he stayed there so often.

Suddenly, it all came back to him in a flash. Playing Slytherin. Getting hit with the Bludger. Falling. Catching the Snitch. _Whoa…_

"I-I caught the Snitch. We won," James said. It wasn't a question, but a disbelieving statement. Lily smirked.

"You should have seen the look on Malfoy's face when you did," she grinned.

Sirius roared with laughter. "Oh, yeah! When he landed on the Pitch, he threw his broom down, and stomped on it!"

Remus laughed with them, and James joined in. It felt nice, his two best friend and the girl he fancied, all there, laughing with him. He wondered if it would be even better if Peter was here, too. He hadn't spoken to Peter much lately, but had noticed him start to hang out with the Slytherins, more and more. It made James curious.

"Potter!" a voice gasped. Turning, they saw Poppy, standing there with a look of disapproval. "I think you've been in here enough times to know to come to as soon as you wake up, James," she said. James grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Poppy," he said.

Pompfrey sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Alright, Black, Evans, Lupin, out, all of you. Mr. Potter's got a quite painful recovery ahead of him." James groaned.

"Wait!" he called, as they all started to leave. "I'd like a moment alone with… with Lily," he stated. He looked at Poppy. "Do you mind?"

Poppy smiled kindly. "Of course not," she said, a smirk on her face. She left the room, and Sirius and Remus soon followed. James found himself alone and face-to-face with Lily.

Lily walked over to James's bed, and stood next to it, her hands on her hips. She eyed his banged up arm, bandaged back and forehead, and his black eye. _He must really be in pain, _she thought, as he let out a small, almost inaudible whimper.

James was, in fact, in great pain. His shoulder and back were giving him the most problems. His arm, barely movable, felt as though it was on fire. His back, bandaged up by Poppy, hurt whenever he tried to move. It was odd, though, because he couldn't actually muster up the strength to do so.

"James," Lily murmured, dropping to her knees by his bed. James loved it when Lily said his name. Though she'd only said two other times before, it always brought a chill up his spine. Lily's hand went up to caress his bruised shoulder. James was enjoying this moment, but something was nagging him.

"Why are you here, Lily?" he asked gently. It wasn't that James didn't _want _her here, but that he found it odd that she _was. _She'd always said, she'd be the one celebrating if he ever got hurt. Yet, here she was, a worried expression on her face.

Lily let out a sigh. "I've been asking myself that same question this whole time," she admitted. She was feeling… weird around him. Usually, she hated just the sight of him - his slightly ruffled hair, hazel eyes, and cocky smirk. Now, though, he appeared different - handsome, with his wind-blown hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and kind smile. Why hadn't she noticed these things before?

Her hand was still gently caressing his shoulder. It didn't hurt, as did most things when they touched it, but seemed to sooth his wound. "Lily?" he asked.

Lily had had her eyes closed. As soon as James said her name, though, the fluttered open. Immediately, the flew up to met James's. One of the things he loved about her was her eyes. Always a brilliant, emerald-green, they seemed to make his knees buckle whenever they met his. James was sure, if he was standing, he would have collapsed.

"Yes?"

Lily leaned closer to James, her hand going into his jet-black hair, tangling itself in it. James's heart was beating fast - way to fast for comfort. His nerves were rising. Had he ever been this close to her, before?

They wasted no time. They're lips came together, as if pulled by some invisible force. They moved together slowly, at first. It was gentle. Lily's hand was in James's hair, still tangled up in it's messy locks. Soon, though, the kiss become more passionate. They were snogging, now. Both were moving quickly, and hungrily. Both had their share of relationships, but neither had ever experienced a kiss this… well, full of love.

_That's it, _James thought. _That's why I can't get her out of my head. Love. _It sounded funny, even in his mind. Love? They were only seventeen, for Merlin's sake! Lust wou;d be a better word for it. But, James knew it wasn't. He knew this was love, no matter how young he was.

All to soon, Lily pulled away. She was breathing deeply, but a smile on her face, nonetheless. James smiled back at her, glad that she had finally accepted him.

"Does this mean you'll go to Hogsmeade with me, this weekend?" James asked, a slight smile on his face.

Lily laughed, and smiled back. "It does."

* * *

**There it is! I apologize for shortness, and any grammar or spelling mistakes I'm sure I made. **

**Now, I know Amos should be in Hufflepuff, but, due to my lack of creativity, I couldn't think of another name, and decided to but him in Gryffindor. I also know that James is a Chaser in the books, but… we're going by the movie here, where he is a Seeker.**

**I know I haven't posted in a while, but I've been busy. I know, you probably hear this from every other author, but I really was.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think in a review!**

**Emily**


End file.
